


Между ним и свободой

by 006_stkglm



Category: The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Балансирование между кино- и книжной версией<br/>Написано на ФБ-2015 на diary.ru для команды fandom The Eagle 2015</p>
    </blockquote>





	Между ним и свободой

**Author's Note:**

> Балансирование между кино- и книжной версией  
> Написано на ФБ-2015 на diary.ru для команды fandom The Eagle 2015

— Если я не могу восстановить честь семьи на полях сражений, значит, я сделаю это, вернув орла.  
Слова повисают в воздухе тяжелые и окончательные. Старый Аквила недоверчиво смотрит на племянника, и на мгновение в нем проступает что-то от того командира, которым он когда-то был.  
— Ты не сможешь. Ни один римлянин не сможет в одиночку выжить к северу от Стены.  
Эска мысленно с ним соглашается, но у Марка уже готов ответ:  
— Я возьму с собой Эску, он знает края и их язык.

Эска не выдает себя, но глубоко внутри него что-то болезненно натягивается при мысли о том, что он снова может повидать родные края. Глаза старого Аквилы становятся холодными.  
— Эску?  
— Почему нет? — Марк с вызовом задирает подбородок.  
— Потому что он бритт. Потому что он перережет тебе горло, как только ты отвернешься.  
В первый раз за все то время, что они спорят тут, на галерее куда выходит комната Марка, Эска поднимает взгляд, но старый Аквила смотрит только на племянника.  
— Он этого не сделает, — возражает Марк. И внутри у Эски снова что-то дергается от уверенности, которая звучит в голосе центуриона. — Он дал мне слово.

— Дал слово? Он же раб! — старый Аквила первый раз на памяти Эски настолько повышает голос. — Он скажет и сделает все что ты прикажешь здесь, но там, за Стеной, где между ним и свободой будешь стоять только ты…

Они спорят еще долго, но Эску отсылают помогать Маркипуру и Сасстикке: в доме два гостя, которых нужно устроить со всем возможным комфортом. Когда он, неслышно ступая по галерее, возвращается в комнату центуриона тот еще не спит: сидит на сундуке, подвернув под себя здоровую ногу, и перечитывает какой-то свиток. Когда он поднимает взгляд на стук двери, вид у него неожиданно неуверенный.

Впрочем, он быстро справляется с собой, поднимается и вкладывает свиток в руки Эски:  
— Вот.

Эска бросает на пергамент озадаченный взгляд:  
— Что это? Большие буквы я еще разберу, но… — он пожмет плечами.  
— Это вольная, Эска, — тихо говорит Марк, — я не хочу стоять между тобой и свободой.  
Это значит много: значит, он волен уйти, это значит целый мир, который снова перед ним открывается. Эска смотрит на свернувшийся у себя в руке конец свитка, и думает, как забавно то, что центурион считает: судьбу можно написать закорючками на куске пергамента. Судьба пишется велением сердца.  
— Я пес центуриона и хочу охотиться с ним до конца, — говорит он, и на лице Марка расцветает мальчишеская улыбка. Старому Аквиле этого, может, и не понять, но они понимают. И это главное.


End file.
